


Beautiful Scars

by Hollie47



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Scars, Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: Korra injures herself while training and Asami is there to make sure she's okay.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100
Collections: Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021





	Beautiful Scars

Lying down on the sun lounge on the front porch of their cabin, Asami could feel the cool wind on her skin as it blew her dark hair out of her face. The leaves on the massive trees blew wildly sending loose leaves flying everywhere. In front of the cabin, Korra was practicing some new earth bending moves she was learning from a scroll she received.

Keeping her eyes trained on Korra, Asami watched as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in before she positioned herself in the correct stance and went through the movements a few times, committing them to memory.

“I think I’ve got this,” Korra said, looking at the scroll one last time before setting it down again with a rock on the corner keeping it still.

“Your stance looks good from over here,” Asami replied, enjoying watching Korra practice.

Watching as Korra got back into position, Asami slightly jumped at the sound of the earth cracking as Korra decided to take it up another level. Seeing the earth resettle back down, Asami trained her eyes onto Korra and watched as she twisted, her eyes going wide as she fell to the ground as dirt spat up into the air.

“Korra!” Asami said in a panic as she got up off the sun lounge and ran over to Korra. “What happened?” she asked, trying to remain calm so Korra wouldn’t freak out.

“I forgot a step and when I went to correct it my lower back seized up and shot pain up my spine,” Korra replied as a few tears fell from her eyes.

“Here, let’s get you up off the ground and to the bed so you can rest,” Asami said, wiping the tears from Korra’s face.

“I don’t think I can get up,” Korra softly said, feeling the sharp pain shooting up her back as she tried to move.

“I know it will hurt but we need to get you inside. It’s cold and windy and the bed is a lot more comfortable than a dirt patch. I’ll hold you up, I just need you to hold onto me so we can get you inside,” Asami said. Gripping Korra under her arms, Asami pulled her up to her feet in one swift movement and held her close.

Feeling Korra leaning heavily on her, Asami positioned Korra so they could head inside. With Korra’s arm around her shoulders and her arm around Korra’s waist, Asami slowly began moving, heading in the direction of their small cabin.

“My back feels like it’s on fire,” Korra said, wiping another tear from her face with her free hand.

“I know baby, when we get inside I’ll try to rub it out for you to help relieve some of the pain,” Asami said, trying her best to keep Korra calm.

Walking the short distance over to the front porch of the cabin, Asami helped Korra up the two stairs, making sure they took them slowly to try not to jolt Korra’s back. Reaching out and turning the door handle, Asami pushed the front door open and with her arm still around Korra’s waist, she let them over to the bed and helped Korra to sit down on the edge of it.

“Would you like me to try and rub out some of the pain now or do you want to wait a bit?” Asami asked as she knelt down in front of Korra and wiped a few more tears from Korra’s face.

“Maybe try now, it can’t get any worse,” Korra replied, a hand on her lower back as she breathed in sharply.

“Okay, let’s get your shirt off to begin with,” Asami said, pulling Korra’s shirt up and over her head. Throwing it to the side, Asami gently turned Korra and inspected her back. “You have a bruise starting to form near your spine on the left hand side, did your back come into contact with the earth as you were practicing?”

“I can’t remember,” Korra replied, moving slightly so she could lie down on the soft bed. Feeling Asami’s warm hand on her back, Korra pulled the pillows closer to her as she laid down on her stomach and rested her head on the soft, plush pillow beneath her.

Making sure Korra was comfortable and not in a lot of pain, Asami walked over to the dresser and picked up the tub of cream that was sitting there. Katara had given it to them before they left for their getaway, and said that it will help with pain if they decided to go hiking like they planned.

Walking back over to Korra, Asami got onto the bed and straddled Korra’s thighs. Opening the cream, she took a dollop of it out and gently began to rub it onto Korra’s lower back, making sure she got it into where it hurt most.

Feeling Korra relax under her touch, Asami began to rub the cream in circles starting from the left side to the right. Getting some more cream, she rubbed it in a little higher, making sure that all possibilities were covered. Tracing a love heart onto Korra’s back with her finger, Asami then traced a few more patterns before gently running her finger over the small scar on Korra’s back.

“What pattern did you just draw onto my back?” Korra asked, turning her head to the side.

“I traced a star last before I ran my finger over the small scar on your mid back,” Asami replied, noticing that Korra had three similar scars on the one area of her back.

“There should be a couple there; I have Zaheer to thank for them. They all came from our final battle,” Korra replied, tensing up slightly at saying his name.

“I’m sorry for bringing it up,” Asami said, feeling Korra relax a little under her touch as she continued to massage her back.

“It’s okay,” Korra said after a moment as she rested her head back down on the pillow.

Continuing to softly massage Korra’s back, Asami could start to feel the muscles relaxing a little as the knots that were in them disappeared. Screwing the lid back on the jar of cream, Asami rubbed the last of the cream on her hands into Korra’s back and lent forward and placed a soft kiss on Korra’s shoulder blade.

“Do you feel any better?” Asami asked, getting up off the bed.

“A lot better, actually, thank you,” Korra replied, sitting up without needing help.

“Anything for my girl,” Asami replied, offering Korra a soft smile as she put the cream back on the dresser.

“The sun is starting to set, come outside and watch it with me?” Korra asked, standing up and offering her hand out to Asami.

“Of course,” Asami replied, taking Korra’s hand before she led them outside to the porch.

Helping Korra to sit down on the porch swing, Asami went back inside for a moment and returned with two cushions, putting one of them behind Korra’s back. Settling down next to her girlfriend, Asami grabbed the blanket that was over the back of the swing and placed it over their laps as the cool wind blew around them.

Wrapping an arm around Korra, Asami had a small smile on her face as they watched the sun set behind the large trees as the sky filled with pinks and purples, before going dark. Placing a soft kiss on Korra’s temple, Asami held her close and rested head on Korra’s shoulder.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
